ROBLOX OUTLAST
'Neo Henriksson' Neo Henriksson is a private investigator that appeared in ROBLOX Outlast. He was the main protagonist. Beta Appearance TooSquish had a head model before. No colors or textures. The developer placed the head on the protagonist head. Badly, it couldn't process it. The point on the camera view got blocked by the head model and thats when he decides to remove it. Abilities #''Parkour'' #''Run'' #''Hide'' ROBLOX Outlast Storyline In the intro, he was in the elevator departing to the mental asylum. He stumbles around the spine-chilling place. The pathways are blocked by the furnitures. Neo trails down the corridor but nothing hadn't have showed up everything was just empty neither blood nor dead bodies. Neo retraces his path and found piles of fabric boxes. He witnessed an arrow with blood splattered on it. Maybe the arrow symbolizes the trail to the depths of hell. Neo follows the arrow and climbs up on the ledge. He would move forward between the 2 fabrics nearly collide to each other. When he drops, Neo runs from this sinister-looking monster. Neo pants and started running in fast pace. He runs throughout the corridor and opens a door immediately. Neo closes the door, admiring that creature won't be pursuing him back. Neo felt terrorized after that occured. Now that he've realized what happened wasn't hallucinations. Neo finds a security door. There's a card slider. Neo looked for a key card. There's a long corridor with locked doors except 1 is unlocked. Neo tries to open 1 of the locked door until he finds the unlocked door. He goes on searching the key card. The first thing he saw, was a dead body of course in every single game. The dead body was a security and had left his card publicly seen on his pocket. Neo snatches the card and back tracking to the security door. Finally, now he is able to get out of this mental asylum. Suddenly, a big huge monster stopped him. Luckily, there was a locker in the room. Neo panicked and he hid in the locker. The huge monster breaks down the door. Neo was scared and thought he might have his death awaited by that fat monster. Eventually, the fat monster strolled to another door. Now Neo can run out of the locker and would sprint to the exit door. Another cutscene triggered where random priest stopped him by tranquillizing. Neo fell unconscious yet unfortunately he was nearly to the exit out-door. 2 hours later... Neo woke up in a padded room. 1 door was locked currently as it has no knob to open. Only the front of the door. An ordinary crazy patient depends to open up the door for Neo. Outside the asylum has lots of crazy psychiatric patients, banging their head and screaming. The entire place was filled with darkness and so TooSquish takes out a night vision to navigate his way around. 2 living enemies encountered on him behind the locked gate called "Menacing Swines" and they look identical. I know the name is almost the coincidence to the real game inspired by OUTLAST. Neo perceived the 2 twins claiming that they wanted to kill the '''main character. '''Neo was concerned soon as he heard that conservation. He scatters random doors, opening them. Neo finds a prison block.